And All Things Will End
by JynxyChan
Summary: She was a hero to a corrupted family. He was a warrior intent on immortality. When their paths crossed, they set off the events that would forever change their worlds.
1. Chapter 1

_I just couldn't help it! I had to start on a new story! _

_Hope ya'll like it ^.^_

_Dedication- To Eri-Chan, who may always die in my original stories, but still has her own place in my heart_

_Disclaimer- Yes, yes, let's get on with it_

Chapter 1

All was still as I walked to my death.

All were silent as they watched me drag my blood-soaked body to the execution block on the jagged rocks sticking up in the middle of the field.

All were solemn as I placed my feet, one after the other, on the crimson-soaked face of the steps.

My body shuddered and crumpled from exhaustion; the six mile long Walk of Traitor Souls was no easy thing after the intense lashing I had been made to suffer.

The guard to my left kicked me roughly in the side, and though I would normally be able to take such abuse without any problem, the added pain made me curl up and vomit on the steps. He, of course, felt no pity, and even less mercy, and once again gave me a savage blow. I saw stars spinning in my skull.

"That's enough, Maru," the guard to my right said as he pulled me up by my arm. The other guard mumbled under his breath, but I was not kicked again.

Normally, I would have smiled gratefully to the other guard, but I could not bear to look into his eyes and the great disappointment that comes with seeing your greatest hero turn traitor.

I brushed my now-short hair to my side as I kneeled down on the execution block. The speaker and the executioner, both young men I had been friends with as a child, came to my side as I did so.

"Eri Mitsune, dishonored niece of the Clan Leader, Daisuke Mitsune, for crimes against your family and your clansmen, you have been found guilty of being a traitor to your kind, and thus, as ordained by the First Tablets, set down by our great ancestors, you have been sentenced to die."

Shouts of approval were called out from the crowd of Mitsunes. They cheered for blood, my blood, and were eager to have it.

The Speaker waved for them to be silent. Abruptly, all of them returned to their solemn poses. All but one.

"Have you any final words for your family, Eri?" the speaker directed to me, with sad blue eyes.

I didn't answer him. Didn't look at him, even.

He nodded then and turned back to the crowd. "Then Eri Mitsune, may you once again find your lost honor in the next life." That said, he motioned to the executioner.

He withdrew his scarlet sword and placed the edge on the back of my neck gingerly. I didn't move a muscle.

As the sword arced up, I scowled in hatred at the smile of satisfaction on _his_ face.

As it came down, I thought, with all the hope I would put into a prayer, that my death must not be in vain.

She would remember, and then she would kill him.

His reign of terror would finally end, and she would save our family.

She would remember, and it would all end.

I smiled bitterly in my last moments as something she had told me before this all started resurfaced in my mind.

My last thought before all was over was of the happy life that stretched out before me before all THIS had happened.

One last whisper, "Goodbye, Madara."

Then, nothing.

_Oh, my lovely people, Please tell me what you like and REVIEW!_

_Please?_

_Because you know you want to_


	2. Chapter 2

_And we're on to another chapter of _And All Things Will End

_I wanna dance._

_And sing_

_And party_

_Lol, but, eh, life won't let me at two o clock in the morning. _

_Anywhoodle_

_Disclaimer- yeah, yeah, whatever_

_Dedication- to , the ONLY PERSON who reviewed my last chapter_

_BEGIN!_

Chapter 2

I smiled as my little cousin growled in frustration. After ten minutes of stumbling about, crashing into bushes, and falling over branches, she still had no idea where I was hiding. Her seven-year-old face scrunched up in a child's anger, and she finally crossed her arms in front of her chest and sat down, fuming. She had finally given up.

I grinned and hopped soundlessly to the ground and, very carefully, tiptoed my way to her back side. She didn't suspect a thing when I snatched her up into the air.

"AH! ERI-NEE! PUT ME DOWN!" she screeched in surprise. She hated being picked up, or snuggled, a fact that made me grin as I did so.

"Oh, but Imouto-Chan, you're just so cute, I can't help but love you!" I giggled as I held her to my chest. She began thrashing about and threatening me, but we both knew she would just have to wait until I got bored of holding her before I set her down.

Smiling, I began heading to the village, my baby cousin still in my arms. She didn't stop resisting until I finally set her down at the main gate, where the guards simply opened the way for us. I smiled at them as we passed by.

We were greeted warmly by the other clan members as we headed to the main compound. Kumori because she was Daisuke-Sama's oldest child, and so therefore the princess to the Mitsune clan, and me because I was Eri Mitsune, member of the Main Branch, warrior since childhood, and hero of the Morikuze Massacre. I was honored for killing Chieko Morikuze, leader of the former Morikuze clan, who had dared to attack the great Mitsunes. I try not to think about those days too much. They were dark times, long before Kumori was born, and I was thrust into the thick of it as a young child.

It was in those days that my mother was brutally murdered by one of the Morikuzes, and Daisuke took leadership over the clan.

"Eri-Nee, your face is sad again." Kumori said as she lightly began tugging at my sleeves.

I shook myself and smiled down at her. "Oh, I'm sorry, Imouto-Chan, I was just thinking."

She tilted her head up at me, and those big purple eyes narrowed in confusion. "But… Don't you always think? I do. So does Mother and Daddy and everyone else, right? So why does it make you sad?"

I tried not to look dismal again as I grinned at her. "Oh… It makes me sad because I shouldn't have to think when someone as pretty and smart as you can think for me." I said playfully as I rubbed the top of her head.

This had the desired effect. She growled at me, and started clawing at my hands viciously. She absolutely hates to have her head ruffled, and will completely forget whatever she was thinking about if someone does so. This has been my back-up for whenever she began to make it hard for me to explain myself without having to go into the war.

"ERI! STOP DOING THAT!" she shouted as she unsuccessfully tried to bite my hand. I snatched it back, grinning. There was no way that I would let her fangs near me.

Of course, all Mitsunes have fangs. It's just a part of the Possessed-By-A-Demon thing that our family has.

All Mitsunes of the Main branch are possessed by a demon. The demons go by animal form, and have possessed us since the clash of the Great Clans. Every full moon, the Mitsune members must go to the Temple of Purification to be subdued until their possession is over. Otherwise, it ends up being a bloody mess.

"I don't like you anymore, Eri-Nee. You're mean," Kumori hissed as she began stomping towards the main compound. I laughed and picked her up effortlessly. Despite her struggling and screaming, I started running for home. To be honest, though, _running_ doesn't really describe it. It was more like flying, somersaulting from rooftop to rooftop, landing and zooming past startled people, defying gravity and flitting up walls and doors and windows and such. Immediately, Kumori froze and clutched me tightly.

I smiled at her fearful reaction. She isn't scared of heights, but the sensation of falling, flying up, falling again is so new to her, it makes her squeamish. Of course, she's started her early training, but she won't be at my level for another couple of years.

Thank goodness. I don't want her to have to go through what it takes to be a Mitsune warrior for as long as possible. It would change her drastically, and I'm honestly scared to see her when it does.

When we finally landed in front of the gates of the main compound, Kumori was tinted green and shaking. I said playfully, "Be careful, little leaf, or the winds will steal you away."

She just nodded and motioned for me to let her down. I did so, trying not to laugh as she began swaying and tilting at dangerous angles. I had to put my hand against her back to stop her from falling outright.

The guards at the entrance to the main compound let us in, and we walked in a peaceful silence to the inner rooms of the compound. Kumori was called on by her sensei to get back to training, and I smiled and waved her off.

I had been hoping to get a chance to change into my cleaner clothes when Takahari, an assistant of Daisuke's, ran up to me saying that Daisuke needed to see me in his war-room, _immediately_.

My heart clenched, the way it always did when I had to go there. I nodded to Takahari and went at once.

My footsteps were barely audible as I walked on the plush carpet. Inside the richly decorated room, I always felt just a bit underdressed, and quite a bit nervous.

I had been in this room many times during the war, but not once since. Daisuke would only have one reason to call me here.

Someone has invaded the Mitsune territory.

_And there it is!_

_Another chapter done!_

_Oh, the joys I have of writing from my beloved Eri-Tan's point of view._

_It always makes me cry. Just thinking about how I always kill her off and whatnot._

_I'm not gonna do that in this one though!_

_At least, not for real till the end and whatnot._

_She IS DTD, ya know._

_So, thank you to my lovely reviewer,TabooElf , I greatly appreciate your nice review on my first chapter ^.^_

_YOU ALL have to review now, too. Or I'll be mean and make it take forever for Dark Smexiness to come in (you should totally know who I'm talking about)_

_Anywhoodle._

_LOVE YA'LL!_


	3. Chapter 3

_So, yes, I've taken forever, but You People have NOT reviewed!_

_So there_

_XPPPPPPPP_

_Anywhoodle_

_Disclaimer- Disclaimed_

_Dedication- to Avenged Sevenfold, cause theyre awesomesauce_

_BEGIN!_

Chapter 3

Daisuke is an imposing man. Tall, dark, and with an air of nobility, his handsome features can little hide the swirling malice that ebbs and waves beneath his skin. His white robes hug his body in such a way that the muscles and fibers of his body swell to look more than what they really are. Everything about him speaks of rippling power and danger, it is terrifying for most to be in his presence.

Not Kumori, though. She's one of the only people I know who's not completely drowned out by her father's presence. She loves him dearly, can't see why most people fear him. She doesn't know what he's capable of.

Of course, I know, and I'm now bowing at his feet, awaiting his command.

His velvety voice is uncharacteristically weary, as if he's been up for many hours, pouring over the information that he now presents to me.

"The surviving Morikuzes are gaining power, Eri. They've gotten together with the Ikidara clan, and now both are invading our border as one. They have more than double our own troops, and are trying to recruit more. The thing is, with a want for vengeance rapidly spreading throughout their streets, they're going to get it. And we don't have nearly the manpower to stop them alone." I hear his padded footsteps as he begins pacing about the circular room. I keep my head down as I carefully voice my thoughts. "If that is the case, Daisuke-Sama, why not hire some good ninja as mercenaries? Some clans are very capable, and we certainly have the fortune to spare it for such a crisis as this. Would it not be a good idea?"

The footfalls stop, and I can hear him thinking over what I said carefully. After a moment of utter silence, he responds. "That has crossed my mind… I was thinking it would be best to send for either the Hyuuga or Uchiha clan. The Hyuugas are more open to negotiation when it comes to such things, but the Uchihas certainly are fearsome in battle… what would you do, Eri?"

I risk glancing up at Daisuke as I answer. "I would choose the Uchihas. Their clan leader is much harder to negotiate, or so I've heard, but we need someone who is vicious, and cunning. I've heard that Uchiha Madara has both qualities, and more." I say.

He nods and waves for me to get up. His eyes are out of focus as he thinks, almost eerily so.

It reminds me so much of that first night, I cringe.

He smiles and pats my shoulder. "You will serve my daughter well in the years to come. We will send a request for Uchiha Madara to visit, and begin the negotiations."

I bow my head in respect. "I will deliver the request myself, if you would have me do so." A cold smile graces his face in response, and he nods his approval. "I will have it ready for you to deliver by tomorrow. Prepare for the journey, and come back here at dawn.

…..

"Little leaf, where are you hiding?" I call out as I search the garden for Kumori. I hear a giggle behind me, and smirk as I twist and dive on the little girl. Kumori squeals in surprise, and struggles to get out from my arms as I pick her up. "ERI-TAN! LET ME GO!"

Tiny fists beat against my arms, and her face and ears are red with anger. I kiss her cheek and set her down, feeling a twinge of sadness that I won't see her for a couple weeks. "I have something to tell you, Imouto-Chan." I say as I kneel down to her level.

Her bright purple orbs are wide as I tell her about my trip. I don't hide from her anything, and fear tinges her face as I speak of the war to come.

"But… That means that you and Father and everyone else might get hurt…" she interjects. I smile down at her sadly. "Come on now, Mori-Chan, you don't think I'll get hurt, do you? And your Father will certainly be safe." I say reassuringly. She pouts, and hugs me tightly.

"You CAN get hurt, Eri-Chan. Mayumi-Sensei says that in a fight, anything can go wrong, and if you're not ready, you might not get out of it."

I hug her to my chest tightly. I felt a wave of depression that she was already getting into this stage in her training, where she began to learn about the consequences of mistakes in battle.

It meant that soon, she'd be subject to the Ritual of Silence, and all that that entailed…

"Eri?"

I shook my head and smiled down at her. "Forgive me, what did you say?"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted at me angrily. "You weren't paying attention to me again. You were busy thinking."

I laugh and nip her nose, earning a scream of disgust. "I'm sorry, little leaf, I promise to pay attention now."

She rubs her nose and glares at me. "You're so mean! And when are you going?"

I sigh, and brush her hair out of her face. "I go at dawn."

_Done!_

_Love me, please, and review!_

_Cause I really really need ya to for inspirational purposes…_


	4. Chapter 4

_So... I really owe yall. im sorry._

Enjoy?  
chapter 4

i woke three hours before dawn. Sleep had come and gone through the night, leaving me feeling drained when i got ready. as i had expected, kumori was camped outside my door when i opened it, a sleepy smile on her face. "Morning, Eri-tan." She rubbed her eyes and hugged my legs, her head biwing and jerking back up every time she almost fell asleep. I smiled lovingly and, too fast for her to react, bent down and scooped her up in my arms. She was too tired to resist, like normal. instead, she laid her head on my chest, her eyes drooping shut.

"You could have slept, little leaf. i would have come for you." I smiled as i walked down the halls, my pack on my back, her in my arms. One of her eyes slitted open, glaring at me as she spoke. "You wouldnt have woken me up," she accused. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I would have, how could you see me off if your eyes are closed?"

"Hn." she relented and closed her eyes again, her breathing slowing as she fell asleep. i smiled and kissed her forehead, and moved to her chambers before i left. There, i nudged her door open and carefully laid her in her inky sheets. I fixed them and her blanket, and leaned foreward to kiss her forehead. "Good night, and sweet dreams little leaf. Ill come back soon."

I left her room silently, hoisting my pack as i prepared to leave.

"She adores you, you know," a soft, yet powerful female voice said. Immediately, i whirled around and dropped into a bow, my face to the ground. A slender hand reached down and touched my head, permission for me to rise. I tilted my head to the petite woman carefully, not wanting to disrespect her. "I am glad my daughter has you to look up to." she said.

My eyes took her in. Fine, snowy hair framed an equally pale face, lovely ice blue eyes regarding me in a cool placancy. Her noble face was serene as she motioned for me to rise. "My lady Nanako." i bowed my head to Daisukes wife.

To see her was rare. to speak to her... unheard of. Daisuke did well to make sure none could have waht was his.

"A storm is approaching. Be prepared to fix it."

She then left, her silken robes brushing the ground as she departed.

I looked after her, not daring to move until she was gone. My aunt and uncle terrified me. More than any opponent i had ever faced.

I didnt have much for time. I head to leave soon, Daisuke expected me gone by dawn. I went through the compound, colors blurring as i zipped through. I arrived at the front, the young courrier leaning against the entrance. Wordlessly, he handed me the letter.

Without any acknowledgement, i took it and flew into the gardens, jumping to the rooftops in the direction of the Uchiha compound.

It would be a weeke log journey, provided I ran into no trouble. The Mitsunes were not loved in the world. If i was recognized, i would likely be attacked.

I hoisted Hikari, my sword, at my side. I would face it all, to keep Kumori safe.


	5. Chapter 5

okay, i know yall are waiting for me to finally get Madara in the story. Im working on it. Next chapter, he'll come in, i swear

I now the last chapter was really short, this will be better, I promise.

Disclaimer- disclaimed

Dedication- to my sort of boyfriend whom i adore

Begin!

Chapter 5

The skies were clear as i teaveled for the first several days. To save time, i ignored the roads that criss crossed the land, instead choosing to go the direct route through the wilds. I flipped from tree to tree, just a blur to those with an untrained eye.

No one crossed my path for the first three days. Those days, i only stopped briefly for small handfuls of food, and an hour or so of sleep. I had enough food to last the trip there, I was expected to refill there for the trip back.

The third night, i camped in a tree, my pack on the branch next to me. I only meant to sleep for an hour, but my body was no longer used to travel in this style, and the trip was taking its toll.

i woke up to the sound of male voices beneath me.

"You sure the tracks led this way, Shishiro?"

My eyes fluttered open.

"Of course Im sure, stupid. You think anyone else could have made those tiny imprints? Shes probably close by, moron."

My heart began to pound in my chest as my fears were realized, but i made sure to keep still and silent.

Rustling in the bushes gave me their location, and i stealthily pulled Hikari out of her sheath as i prepared to enter into combat.

"Rina! Were here to take you home! Come out already!" the first voice called out. I froze mid step.

I wasnt the one they were after. it was best to get out of there.

I was sneaking away when a shriek pierced the air, followed by a victorious "Gotcha!"

"Let me go! Let me go! You killed everyone else already, why wont you leave me alone?"

"Come on, Rina Hime, dont play like that. Well just take you home! Our boss just wants a little fun!"

"Help me! Bandits! Murderers! Help!"

"Shut up!" A resounding smack filled the forest, accompanied by the sound of her sobbing. I lowered my head as i contemplated her fate.

The mission came first. I was a Mitsune. This was none of my concern. It would only slow me down.

And still i was lowering my pack, Hikari pulled out of her sheath.

There were only the two men and the girl. Both were rather brawny, swords at their sides. One had a fistful of the girls orange hair in his grasp. She herself was a wretchedly lovely figure, slender limbs and porcelain skin. She had a fine silk kimono on, the bottom and sleeves in tatters from the unforgiving forest.

Tears streaked down her ashen face. She had very likely been the victim of a fire set by the bandits.

I ran the blade down my arm, blood flowing from me freely.

"Come on, bitch! Im tired of playing!"

"As am I," I said as I flashed through the clearing, my sword tearing through his arm like butter.

"Aargh!"

The man screamed and clenched the stump where his arm had been.

The other man looked to the branch i was standing on, blade in one hand, arm in the other. My gray eyes were cold as I regarded them coldly.

"Filth. Leave, or ill remove something else."

"Bitch!" The other man freed his sword from his sheath, facing me in a ready stance.i smirked.

In a second, i had jumped down, the arm still in my hand.

"Do you really know who youre facing?" I asked mockingly, my sword trailing along the ground.

"Kill her, Matsuro! Get the bitch!" The now ine armed bandit shouted from his crumpled position on the ground. The girl sat frozen, pale faced, her eyes wide in horror as she looked at me.

So much for gratitude.

"You caught us by surprise once, bitch, do you know who we are? Were the infamous Aka Haru bandits! Youre dead!"

I looked at the man trembling in rage before me.

Honestly. The red spring?

"Your name befits a whorehouse better than a group of bandits. Or is that how you scare people?"

Angrily, the man rushed me, sword aimed at my neck.

I didnt even bother raising my sword. I just ducked down and sweeped a foot under him, whirling back to face him.

He landed on his chest, rolling to the side and hurrying to his stance.

I yawned, my lips pulling back lazily over sharp fangs. I closed my eyes and felt the blood flowing from my arm begin to burn.

I opened them, and my gray eyes had turned completely black. I grinned at the man as i raised to bloodied end of the arm to my lips and sucked a mouthful of blood.

All the eyes were now filled with horror,and a dawning realization. "M... Mitsune..." the girl squeaked in terror.

I ignored her and dropped the stump of an arm, my hands lifting Hikari to the mans chest. "I was thirsty anyways."

Im too fast for the bandit to react, his head still has a look of fear as it falls to the ground.

"Bitch! Toull go to hell!" The second man screeched.

In a flash, I had zipped back to him, his eyes alight with hate as he, too, was decapitated.

For the second time, the girl screamed in horror.

i sighed and let my eyes revert to normal. Ignoring her, i sheathed my sword and willed the blood flowing from my arm to catch fire.

Renewed fear entered the girls eyes, and she whimpered in fear at the black flames.

I contemplated drinking the blood of the fallen bandits. I hadnt drunk blood in so long...

No.

I looked away from the corpses in disgust, turning my attention to the girl. "Are you injured?"

She scooted away from me, and i sighed and looked her over. Seeing no injuries, i pulled out a bag of coins and a pack of food and laid it at her feet. "If you ration it, the food will last two days, and the money should get you a decent nights rest. best of luck."

I left the trembling girl then, hoisting my pack and moving once more.

Now i had no food or money, and would have to skip sleeping to make up for lost time.

All for nothing. Not even gratitude.


	6. Chapter 6

All right, Im writing again!

Hope yall like

Dedication- to The Great Goddess of Writing and Inspiration! Who i totally made up!

Disclaimer- disclaimed

Begin!

Chapter 6

I didnt cross anyone else's path until i reached the Uchiha compound. A quick scan over my sealed letter from Daisuke, and I was admitted in the village gates.

Two ninja guards escorted me to the main house, my sword confiscated as a formality. Sharingan blazing, one told me to wait in the entrance as Lord Madara was informed of my presence. So There i sat in wait, a stone faced Uchiha little company.

As time trickled by, I took in my surroundings. The entrance was not grandly decorated. It was sparsely decorated with seating and displays of weapons. The walls were a bright red, the Uchiha crest centered on every wall.

Faintly, i began to feel how dizzy I was, an effect of no food, little sleep, and rough travel. I gripped my stomach as it screamed angrily for food. The Uchiha must have heard, but he made no acknowledgement of it. I sighed as i rubbed my empty stomach soothingly. I only prayed it didnt embarass me as I conducted my business.

Evenually, the other ninja returned, adressing me stiffly. "Lord Madara will see you now."

And he turned and left. I hopped to my feet and followed him, my legs only slightly wobbly. I had to put all discomfort aside and focus on my mission.

The guard led me to a set of double doors, nodding for me to go through. I gave a quick nod in return and stepped inside my shoes making no sound on the hardwood floor.

The room I entered was surprisingly small, with one single table and ten or so chairs encircling it. A war room.

Like Daisuke's.

I shuddered and pushed all thoughts of him aside. I saw a man with long flowing black hair and red swirling eyes lounging in one of the chairs. Though he wore no armor,his authoritative demeanor and cold gaze immediately marked him as Uchiha Madara. I stepped before him and waited to be adressed.

He regarded me skeptically, his eyes taking in my small stature and ragged appearance. One eyebrow raised, his velvetty voice purred, as if to himself, "Is this really a member of the legendary Mitsune clan? You look more like a stray dog than a fearsome killer. And you claim to be their champion."

I took his insults apathetically. I knew I hardly looked the part of killer warrior, and that he was a man prone to cruelty. Not on Daisukes level, its true, but still.

I bowed respectfully. "Lord Daisuke of the Mitsune clan requests that you meet him in two weeks time to discuss a possible job for you. He opens his home to you and your men once you arrive for negotiation."

Red eyes lazily met mine as I spoke, a disinterested look on his face. "Thats awfully presumptuous of him, isnt it? 'He opens his home to you once you arrive?' I was not aware I had agreed to meet him at all. But thats typical of a Mitsune, isnt it?"

A cold smile graced his face, his swirling red eyes meeting my narrowed gray ones in a battle of intensity.

I had talked to this man for all of two minutes, and I despised him already.

"What if I decline your offer? How would your Lord Daisuke react?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Your clan needs the money. Would you dare deny him?"

Suddenly, I was flung against a wall, a kunai pressed against my throat. I looked wide eyed at the man holding me, an evil grin spread over his face.

"I dare many things, little Mitsune. Be careful that you do not bring out my wrath again."

I was released, and waved to exit the room. "Our business is concluded. Now leave."

Incredulity washed over me. Was he stupid? Could this possibly even be Madara Uchiha? Who would so resolutely decline an offered job, without even hearing the offered terms?

I was enraged. I was made weak and disoriented by days of no food, which i blamed for my inability to see his attack earlier, but niw anger and adrenaline pumped through me. Dammit, I would Not throw away days of toil just because of this... this... Brute.

"I said you are dismissed." He said warningly. I didnt care. I stepped forward and flung the papers he was reading off of the table. Immediately he tried to attack me, but I was ready this time and twisted to the side to let his fist go by.

He whirled around and caught me in the gut, and a wave of pain rolled over me, but I pushed it to the side and pulled a hidden knife out of my sleeve, slicing it through his forearm. He cursed and drew it back, and I took the opportunity to flash backwards and slice my own arm open.

This became dangerous territory to him, and by the hesitation he made in attacking me, he knew it.

"I can set everything in this compound ablaze with just a cut in my flesh. No water can put it out,no jutsu can battle it. Everything will burn unless I will it otherwise."

He smiled at me aggressively. "You put too much face in your own ability. defeating you would be childs play. Ive killed thousands, girl. What have you done?"

I looked at him cooly and let a trail of black fire lazily curl up from my blood. Immediately, the temperature in the room soared, a testament to how deadly even the little flames were. He looked at me, openly hostile now.

"Will you come to our negotiations, or will I have to burn the compound to a black pile of ashes?"

He smiled and stood tall. A shadow crossed his face, causing his sharingan to stand out vibrantly.

I couldnt help but notice how lovely a shade of red they were. It was as if they were drawing me in.

My arms felt so heavy. Why was I holding them out again? Blood... why was it burning again? I didnt need the black flames coming out of my arm. so i let it fall, eilling the blood to flow,not burn.

Tired. Im so tired. Why havent I slept? Why do I feel so empty?

It would be so much easier to drift asleep...


End file.
